Down the Well
by forced2Bafangirl
Summary: A girl gets sucked into the strange world of Inuyasha and has to find her way back home. Through battling demons, strange illnesses, and attacks she learns more about this place and herself. mult. ch. in story: InuyashaXKagome, MirokuXSango, OCXKougaXAyam


Ch. 1

'Get him dog boy!'

'For the last TIME it is INUYAHSA!'

'Whatever. Behind you!'

'Not this time. Take this. Wind Scar! He he he.'

'show-off.'

'what did you say?'

'you didn't need to use your Wind Scar.'

'what?! If I didn't he would have'

'Yeah, yeah I know 'killed me''

'why I oughta…'

'Inuyahsa, SIT'

thumpgiggle

mumble you always take HER side.

sigh just another day in this weird place. Oh. Hi. My name is…my name is…to be honest, I don't remember my name. I only remember a few things about my life before I came here. Believe me, I've tried to remember. We think that if I can remember how I got here, I can figure out how to get back. Back to normal, and back to my world. we're not exactly sure where I'm from although there are a few theories. Like, I'm from Kagome's time (they call it the modern era, and we think that this is the most likely). Doesn't really matter which is true right now. I'm just trying to figure out my cool new powers. I have heightened senses of smell, sight and hearing, and I have cool powers. I don't know how they work all the time, but I'm practicing and getting better. We think that I'm a half demon here, although I KNOW I wasn't one wherever I was. My ears are brown dog ears situated on top of my head, but kind of also on the side, I have claws instead of just regular fingernails, and my canine teeth have extended into fangs. Is this cool or what!

I remember reading a story on a computer, although I can't remember what it was about, when this black spot appeared on the screen. I tried to ignore it and focus on the story hoping it would go away. It didn't. It got bigger. It engulfed the entire screen, and sucked me in. Next thing I know, I'm sitting on the ground in a hole. I try to climb out, but the sides were too steep. I jumped, thinking what good would it do, when I realized I had JUMPED OUT OF THE HOLE! I looked behind me and saw how far I had come from the hole. I was a little in shock when I heard something. I turned around to see some guy come running at me with a giant sword. I did what anyone would do. I screamed and ran. Unfortunately, I didn't pay close enough attention to where I was going and tripped over something. I heard him say something, but I wasn't paying that close of attention. I cried out for him not to hurt me. I don't think he was expecting me to say that. He stopped and kind of stared at me. I opened my eyes, I had closed them when I cried out expecting the blade to cut me in two, and saw him staring at me with his head cocked to the side in confusion and his sword by his side. I kind of smiled up at him and said 'hi'. Hoping that he would decide to put that sword away. I heard some thumping, kind of like when people are running, and I looked around him. I saw three people come running up. The first was a girl in a green Japanese school uniform. She had long black hair and was carrying a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back. The second was a young woman in a purple and white kimono. She was carrying a giant boomerang and had a flaming saber tooth tiger thing that had two tails running next to her. The third was a young man carrying a staff. He had on purple ropes and had beads tied around his right hand. The man with the sword, I now noticed, had white hair, and two white dog ears on top of his head. He had a bright red rope on and a beaded necklace. The girl with the bow came running up to the man with the sword and talked to him. They spoke in another language. I think he was telling her about me, but I'm not too sure. When they finished their brief conversation, they both looked at me. I smiled and said 'hello' once more. The girl looked surprised. She said some things to the rest of the group, then started talking to me.

'Hi' she said. ' What is your name?'

'My name is' I tried to remember my name but I couldn't. 'I don't remember.'

'How did you get here?' she wondered.

I thought it was a fair question, so I gave her my honest answer. 'I have no clue. All I remember is this black dot on the screen of my computer that sucked me up and spat me out into that hole.' I pointed to the hole that I came out of. 'I don't know how, but somehow I jumped out of the hole. When I did, he' I pointed to the man with the sword, 'ran at me with his giant sword. I don't know why. I did nothing except come out of a hole.' I told her. I was close to tears, and maybe a little hysterical.

She seemed surprised at my answer, but I guess she could tell I was telling the truth. She told me it was ok, and she calmed me down. She told me who everyone was. She said that her name was Kagome, the man who attacked me was called Inuyasha, the woman with the boomerang was Sango, the man with the staff was a monk named Miroku. The saber tooth cat, I learned, was a demon cat named Kirara, and that the young fox demon, who I didn't even notice until she pointed him out, was named Shippo. I said hi to each and everyone. I asked her where I was. Her response shook me very deeply.

She said 'you're in feudal Japan.'

I just stared at her. 'no way. Dude! This is awesome! How many people can say that they've been to feudal Japan!'

I don't think my response was the one she thought she would get.

'Do you remember where you came from?'

'Um, uh, not.. Japan?' I finished weakly. I WISH I could remember who I was or where I came from!

'do your know what language you're speaking?'

'English. I mean I've only spent like my entire life speaking it. I mean, I know I should have probably learned some other languages while I could, but I didn't. That's the trouble with being an American I guess. We're very selfish creatures. Hey' at this I beamed up at her because I remembered something about where I came from. 'I remembered that I'm from America!'

For some reason my ear started to itch. I reached to where it used to be, only to find it wasn't there. The itch was higher on my head, I realized. I reached up to scratch the itch and found dog ears. I hadn't paid attention to what I looked like when I came out of the hole, but THAT did it. I ran to where I saw water and got a good look at my appearance. I screamed. Well, what would you have done if you looked at your reflection but it wasn't what it was supposed to be. I mean I still had my brown hair, but I had brown dog ears on the side of the top of my head, I looked down at my fingers and found claws, and when I had screamed I saw fangs. Lets just say I wasn't the calmest person there. After a few minuets I finally calmed down enough to get a better look at myself. My brown eyes were now kind of a honey brown color, I had fuzzy brown dog ears, luckily I was still wearing my clothes, (a pair of jeans, and a blue T-shirt), but I wasn't wearing any shoes. I was a little worried about that last part until I realized that I didn't need them. We figured out that it would be safest for everyone if I just came along. I felt sorry for Kagome. Every time we tried to talk, she had to translate what I said and what they said. We didn't try to talk to each other very often. They would talk amongst themselves while I was at the back of the group taking in my surroundings. I remember my first night. I knew I should probably have felt very tired, but I was pretty much wide awake. I told Kagome that I would take a walk in the woods, she warned me to stay close. I just stared up at the great big full moon and felt better. I don't really know how to explain it, it was kind of like I knew everything was going to be ok. When I got back to camp, I was only gone a few minuets, Inuyasha was staring at me. I couldn't figure out what his problem was. Since no one had gone to sleep yet, everyone noticed him staring. I heard a peep of shock come out of Sango's mouth. I ask Kagome what everyone was staring at.

She said 'you.'

'why?'

'because, your human.'

'huh?'

'every half demon has a night in which they go human. Apparently yours is the night of the full moon'

'great. Just one more thing in this crazy place.' at this point I sulked to a tree and sat below it. I must have dozed off, because the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake.

'did you know you mumble in your sleep?'

'I do?' I was embarrassed at what I might have said.

'no one could figure out what you said, but you chuckled a few times.'

'sorry.' all I could do was apologize.

Thankfully that was the end of the night. We soon found out that when I fell asleep I mumbled things about my life. It was always too soft and mumbled, always in English, for anyone to make out the words. I just thought that my previous life would always be a mystery.

One day I was walking behind the rest of the group, like I always was, and Inuyahsa was talking about something. I had stopped caring long before because I would have driven myself crazy if I didn't. Well, this day was different. Because when he was talking, I understood what he said. He was complaining that I was always in the way, and why didn't they just leave me at the next village. I had never been one to hold my tongue when I'd been insulted. I just countered with a 'yeah, well traveling with you is no picnic either dog boy, maybe you can get a bath and do something about that stench. I'm surprised you can smell anything over THAT. Maybe that's the reason you don't have a girlfriend.' the entire group just stopped and stared at me when I made my little speech. I had kept walking and was now in the middle of the group. 'What?' I asked, until I realized what had happened. How, I don't know, but somehow I understood what he said and I could talk the language. I was so excited that I jumped up and down and screamed 'Yes! No more translating, no more talking about me behind my back, no more missing out because I have no idea what you're saying! Yoo-hoo!' I picked up little Shippo and started swinging him around by his hands, I was so excited. From then on I kind of became part of the group. Inuyasha and I would fight a lot. Part of it was that I think, just maybe, he was upset that he wasn't the only half demon in the group. I mean that was like his role, and here I was invading his territory. Also, a big part is that we're both really argumentative people. Whenever I did remember something from my human life I would talk with Kagome about it because she was the only one to really understand what I was talking about. How do you explain a plane to someone who doesn't know what a bike is? I would talk with her in English about some stuff because I knew she could understand me, and I didn't want the others to know. Like how I was homesick, and really scared. I mean, I'm supposed to be big and strong and nothing scare me, like Inuyahsa, but sometimes I think they just saw me as a half-demon, not the girl I was. I'm in a new place, with people I don't know, in constant danger, and all I want to do is run and hide, but I have to fight. I did a lot of training with Inuyahsa so I could become stronger. After being in the group for a while, I started to consider them friends. The next time a demon attacked, instead of hiding with Shippo like I used to, I fought. I felt this overpowering desire to protect these people. Like, how dare you think of harming my friends. I didn't think, I just reacted. All that training paid off. I destroyed the demon. Well, more like _helped_ to destroy a demon. At least I did something that time. Inuyasha just kind of 'Fehed', but Kagome and Sango congratulated me. I just blushed and told them that I couldn't stand around and see them get hurt. I think we all got along better after that.

continued from top

'I do NOT always 'take her side.' Just when she's right.'

'yeah, yeah. Things were better before SHE got here.'

'you think I like it here?' I had been listening and I turned on him 'I'm getting constantly attacked, I have no real memory of who I am or where I came from, and to top it all off, I have to deal with YOU all the time! I'm sick and tired of getting picked on by you when I've done nothing wrong. I have enough trouble remembering everything you taught me, I stink at being a half demon, and to top it all off, I have no idea what the HELL is going on half the time. I'm just living day by day trying to figure this place out, survive until the next day, and figure out not only who I am, but where I came from, how I got here and how to get back. I'm sorry if that interferes with your grand plan, but it isn't my fault!' I knew I was crying but I couldn't stop, and I wouldn't stop talking until I had said everything. 'I just want to go home, forget all this and return to how I'm supposed to be. I don't say anything when you insult my abilities, me as a person, or when you decide that you need to fight someone and I'm always the target. I just sit here and take it. I get whacked, attacked, and cut on an almost daily basis. And yet, I don't complain. I probably deserve some of your criticisms. Yes, I'm weak. But give me a break! I'm a girl, I haven't been a half demon my whole life, I just got here, and I know very little. Can't you give that giant, flapping, gaping hole of a mouth a rest for ONE DAY and leave me alone?!' At this point I lost all coherent thought and speaking ability. I just crumbled and cried. He looked on in shock. I'm not sure he knew that he had done all of that.

'Sheesh, just like a girl to go all emotional.' he said folding his arms into his cloak.

At that comment both Kagome and Sango round on him. 'What do you mean by that!' they both look at him with glares and start yelling at him. 'I can't believe you did all that. You're worse than you were when we first met!' that comment came from Kagome. 'you turned her into your personal punching bag whenever you got frustrated. It isn't her fault. She's like Kagome when she came here for the first time.' That one was from Sango. I didn't hear too much more because I was too busy crying. I felt someone put their arm around me and I just leaned into them and cried. I could here a soothing voice telling me it was alright. I started shaking. They pulled me close and allowed me to cry into their robe. When I was finally done with crying I looked up, sniffling, to see who was holding me. To my surprise it was Miroku. He smiled down at me 'feel better now?' I nodded and got up. 'thank you.' I said lightly blushing. I was a little embarrassed to be that close to him and for him to have held me. I didn't like him, it was just we were still standing really close, and he had seen me when I was weak and vulnerable. 'thank you for that.' 'no problem. You can come to me whenever you need to.' I think Sango heard that last line because the next thing I know, he's holding his head with her standing right next to him holding her boomerang. 'don't even think about it monk.' she said threateningly. 'but I didn't do anything.' he replied trying to look angelic. 'I know what you were thinking.' I had backed off when Sango appeared. I tried to placate her a little and save him some brain damage. 'he didn't do anything bad.' I pleaded 'when I was crying he just held me and comforted me.' 'nothing else?' she asked readying her weapon. 'nothing else.' 'oh. Sorry then.' she said with a shrug. I looked over to where Kagome and Inuyahsa were. are they still fighting? I wondered. That was when I noticed something. Kagome was running away and fuming. Sango and Miroku noticed it too. 'oh no. what did he do now?' I looked over at them and asked what they meant. 'whenever Inuyasha does something really bad Kagome runs to her era. By the looks of this it must have been awful.' 'shouldn't we go after her?' Sango shook her head. 'once she goes into the well only Inuyasha can bring her back. It usually takes about a week for them to cool off and for her to come back.' when Sango mentioned the well I thought of something. If I'm from Kagome's time, shouldn't the well work for me too? I told Sango and Miroku my idea and they agreed to come with me to test it out.

'cross your fingers.' I said as I sat on the edge of the well. I was sitting there with my eyes closed thinking my plan through one last time when I got pushed into the well. I didn't know if I went to the future or not. I got up, rubbing my butt from landing on it so hard. I looked up and saw Sango and Miroku looking back down at me. 'well, that goes that theory on how I could get home.' I said 'could you move away so I don't hit you please?' they obliged and I jumped out. I laughed and said 'if Inuyahsa comes at me with his sword it will be just like last time. what did you guys talk about when you first saw me?' before they could answer, I heard a deep growl. I froze and looked around with my ears twitching all around trying to see if I could find the source of the noise. Miroku and Sango look confused at me and asked what was wrong. 'I heard a growl.' I simply stated. 'like a really deep, really angry, territorial growl.'

could it be?

Inuyahsa?

But what would he be growling about?

These were the questions that flickered across the faces of Miroku and Sango as they looked panicked at each other.

Kagome

How dare he do that to her! She's my age, she even comes from my time. But what does he see her as? A threat! To what? It's not like she's going to convince me not to return. She still only fights when she has to. She warns her opponents to leave, several times in fact. I have never once seen her initiate a fight. Her opponent always starts it. But she fights her hardest and she never lets any of us get hurt. Afterward, when he insults her she just looks down at the ground and mumbles an apology. I followed them when they went training a few times. He was way too harsh on her. I could see she was giving it all she could, but it wasn't good enough for him. She's gone by herself to train, I know. I wanted to know what she was doing when she went off on her own. She works herself to death trying to get it right and be good enough for him. I've heard her curse her own weakness and wonder why.

Flashback

The girl and Inuyahsa had gone off to train. Shortly after they got back, the girl excused herself and went off into the forest again. Curious, Kagome followed her. Ducking behind a bush, Kagome saw the young half-demon female practicing. Every time she messed up, the girl would curse, then begin again. She went through complicated moves, and fierce rituals. Trying to master a move. Once she got it, it still wasn't good enough. 'damn it. It took me five tries to get this stupid log to break. He did it in one. Not good enough. I have to get stronger. I have to prove I'm worth something to them. Being weak is going to get them killed. If I don't get this I could be the reason they get hurt, or worse, end up dead. I'm not going to let that happen. I'll get this if it kills me.' As Kagome stared on, the girl went again at a log. Kagome could tell the girl was exhausted, but she wouldn't give up. Once, she messed up so badly she just cried out. 'why am I never good enough? Why am I never strong enough? Why aren't I smart enough? Why am I never enough for him?' Kagome took a sharp intake of breath. Was this girl in love with Inuyasha? 'why do I care what he thinks? I don't love him.' oh, no. good 'am I?' what? 'no. if I was, I wouldn't want to see him with Kagome. They make a cute couple.' what is she saying? She wants to see me and Inuyasha together? 'what am I thinking? I need to focus on my training. But why do I care so much? He's like big brother who I don't want to let down. Why? Why do I feel this need to protect everyone? Is it because they protected me when I was in danger? No. if that were the case, then I would have stopped long ago with my debt repaid. Why can't I get this move?! It's not that hard. He kept saying that it was easy. If I can't get this move, then how am I supposed to protect those that I care about?' she cares about us? 'I just want to give up. No! I can't! I have to prove that I can do this! I have to.' and with that, the young girl continued her struggle to master the move and fight off her weariness. Kagome was getting tired of watching the girl, and decided to head back to camp. When she got there she was greeted with questions about where she went. 'oh, I just went for a walk. It's no big deal.' she went to her sleeping bag and lay in it thinking about all that she had seen. What the girl was doing was incredible. Here she is, exhausted so much that she shouldn't still be awake, and yet she still fights and practices. I wonder how much longer she will be? Kagome wonders as she drifts off into the land of slumber. Hours later, scratched, scrapped, bleeding, and so worn out she can barely move, the girl decides it's time to rest. She wearily gets up, using the trees to help her, and makes it back to camp in time to see the sun's rays start to breach the horizon. 'oh look. How pretty the sun is now. I wonder what…tomorrow…will' but she never finished her thought because she collapsed and allowed sleep to claim her sore, broken body. A smile still on her lips.

End of Flashback

Kagome was so entranced by her thoughts and mumblings that she failed to see the young girl sitting on the well. Kagome accidentally pushed the girl into the well on her way to her own era.

Inuyahsa

'Ahhhhh! What the hell is going on with me?! Why do I care what that girl says. She's nothing but a nuisance. And why does she spend so much time with Kagome? WHY DOES THIS BOTHER ME?! What is this young half demon girl doing to me? I don't love her. Yet I feel this strong need to make sure that she is strong and to make sure she is safe. I've never felt this way about anyone before, except maybe Kagome. AHHHHHHH!!!! I'll find out what she's doing. It's gotta be some kind of spell that she and Kagome made up to make sure I wouldn't harm the girl. I'll get her to tell me if it's the last thing she does.' at which point, Inuyasha started growling. As he followed the girl's scent his growling increased in anger, deepness, and volume. He was still a ways away when she heard him. He ran up to the frozen girl grasping her by the arms. He spun her around and glared growling into her eyes. 'what have you done to me?' the girl, frightened by what was going on and what she saw, stuttered that she had no idea what he was talking about. 'don't lie to me' he growled in her face. 'I know you and Kagome have put something on me. Now tell me what it was!' he said shaking her. blubbering the girl responded that she didn't know what he was talking about.

I was standing still, instinct I guess, when he came. I had not succeeded in finding where the growling came from, but the source came to me. I suddenly felt strong, angry hands grab me by my shoulders and spin me around to look him in the face. He growled menacingly his words of accusation. 'what have you done to me?' I was terrified by the look in his eyes and the force by which he was holding me. I knew that if it weren't for the fact that I was half demon here, I would be in serious pain. 'I-I-I d-d-d-dont understand what y-y-you m-m-m-mean.' I couldn't keep from stuttering my fear was so great. 'don't lie to me' was his response. He growled deep in his chest and throat. I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me like he has killed so many others. 'I know you and Kagome have put something on me. Now tell me what it was!' he had started shaking me and I couldn't keep the tears from coming out of my eyes and running down my face. I have never been so scared in my life. I could only blubber my answer. 'I didn't do anything. I swear. I don't know what you are talking about.'

luckily Sango was nearby and had snapped out of her daze quicker than Miroku. 'what do you think your doing? Do you honestly think that this will work? Look at her. She's terrified. She's telling you the truth. Now put her down and step away.' Sango wasn't sure if he would follow her directions so she made sure that her weapon was at the ready in case she needed to use it. She wasn't sure how she could hit the dog demon while leaving the girl that he held unharmed. Luckily he responded to her tone and did as was asked of him. She rushed to the young girl's side as the girl swayed giving her comfort and holding her. 'what did you expect to accomplish? To permanently harm her? Well, you might have gotten your wish.' Sango said the last sentence with such malice that the hanyo stepped back. Sure she annoyed him, but he didn't want to see her hurt. He tried to apologize and stepped forward but Miroku blocked his path and shook his head. The half demon went off ashamed at what he had done to the girl.

When I had finally gotten over the worst of my fear, all I could ask was if he was gone. Sango was gently holding me telling me it was ok, and that he had gone off. I could only thank her and cling all the more to this woman who acted like a mother to me. I felt her start to gently rock to help calm me and soothe me. I fell asleep listening to her soft voice. When I awoke, it was morning and I was lying on the floor somewhere. As I got up an older woman came into the hut smiling. 'Ah. I see. You have finally woken up. Good. Now drink this and you will feel better.' I grasped at the bowl that was handed to me and dutifully drank the strong smelling liquid. Indeed, I did feel better. I thanked her and went to stand when she pushed me, with astonishing strength for a woman of her age, back down upon the mat on which I had been laying. 'you are not strong enough yet to get up. Rest today. We will talk tomorrow.' I only nodded my head, for I had suddenly gotten very sleepy. I lay back down and was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

What must that girl have gone through to get the injuries that she sustained. Her body was scratched from her head to her feet, she had several fractured ribs and broken bones, she was severely exhausted, dehydrated, and boarded on starving, plus I could see marks upon her arms that could only have been made from strong hands grasping tightly. If she were human, she surely would have been dead long before now. As it were, it is a wonder that she has survived even as a half demon. That poor child. I only wish that there was more I could do for her.

Inuyasha was waiting near the hut for the woman to emerge. 'well? How is she?' he impatiently asked. He wanted to make sure that she would be ok. Why? he didn't know, but he did feel it was important that this girl survive. The woman shook her head. 'it was bad. Her entire body is scratched, she seems not to have eaten or drunk anything for a long period of time, she has several fractured ribs, some broken bones, severe exhaustion, and the marks on her arms will take some time to heal. What all happened to her?'

Inuyasha was shocked. How had this girl survived? Anyone else would have died because of those injuries. She never complained once. The woman's words rung a bell. he realized that he had not seen her drink anything for several days, and it might have been weeks since she has eaten. Even he eats and drinks more frequently than she. Until now he hadn't realized all the times that she had left the group after they had trained together. She wouldn't return until very late, and she would make sure that she was covered up so he hadn't seen her arms or legs for a long time. He knew that the marks on her arms were his fault, so he hung his head in shame. He quickly and quietly explained what he had done the night before as she listened. 'why do I feel the way I do towards her Kaedae?' the hanyo asked the old woman reverently. Lightly laughing she told the confused demon her theory. 'I believe that you feel a sort of kinship with this child. She has become, like a little sister to you. You feel moved to protect her as you would anyone of you family who was in danger. I think that you are moved more so with this child because she either reminds you of you or of Kagome when she first arrived. You wish not to make the same mistakes again, and keep her from making yours.' Inuyasha thanked Kaedae and walked into the forest deeply thinking about what was said to him.

'Sango? Could we talk?'

'Of course, Lady Kaedae. What do you wish to speak about?'

'the child. Can you tell me what you saw?'

Sango told Kaedae what she saw from the night before and what the girl had been doing for the past several weeks. Like Kagome, Sango was also curious about the young girl. She appeared friendly but she was often withdrawn and mysterious. After another day of training with Inuyahsa, the girl had excused herself when they were about to eat. Giving some excuse, Sango had followed the child. Visibly weakened from all that she had done, and without food in her, the girl began again the exercises she had run with the hanyo. Sango could see that she was trying harder than ever now. But in her weakened state, everything was much more difficult. Even after she accomplished a task, she would begin it again saying that it wasn't good enough. Every time the girl left the group, the slayer followed her. Every time, Sango saw the girl practice and train by herself. At night, she would often not return from her trips until day was breaking. But she never let anyone see her weakness. Afraid that it would be just another weapon for Inuyasha to break out when he was upset with her. She would force energy and happiness because she knew that was what they expected of her. Sango had been worried about this young half demon. She was pushing herself too far. But every time the subject was mentioned, the girl would brush aside the comment saying that she was taking care of it, and that she could handle it. Sango didn't know how much longer this child could continue.

The night that Inuyasha had attacked the half demon girl, Sango had held that girl until she fell asleep, then carefully took her to Kaedae's hut to see if they could help her. What they found shocked them both. When they removed the coat that she hardly ever took off anymore, they found her arms to be full of cuts. They then removed the child's clothes to see how far the cuts extended for they reached past the length of her sleeves. Her scratches covered her from head to toe. The handprints on her shoulders were deep and blood was leaking out from a few points. Kaedae wished to see what all the damage was. To her horror, she found that the girl had fractured six ribs, and bruised about ten more, on top of that, there was almost no fat on her. The child was like a skeleton with scrapped skin stretched on top of it. Her left arm was broken, as well as her right leg. Her shoulder was dislocated, and she had almost no strength left. 'it's a wonder that she's still alive.' Kaedae breathed. After her cuts and scrapes were lathered and her shoulder relocated as well as her ribs taped, and her broken bones set, and clothes were put back on, the girl was given a potion to drink to help speed the healing process as well as giving her uninterrupted sleep. Sango asked to remain in the hut while the girl slept. Knowingly Kaedae agreed. Sango had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard the girl speak. 'Thank you for taking care of me mommy Sango.' With that, the girl rolled onto her side and slept peacefully. At first Sango could not believe what had come from her mouth. But she smiled and moved her mat closer to the girl. 'you're welcome.' on impulse she added 'my child'. the girl smiled in her sleep and rolled so that she faced her "mommy Sango" and drifted so far into dream world that nothing could awaken her.

Ch.2

Upon returning to the feudal era, Kagome saw a strange sight. Inuyahsa was pacing, Miroku was cleaning a spot on his staff that was clean, and Sango was polishing the ground while looking worriedly toward Kaedae's hut. 'what's going on?' she asked scared of what the response might be. However, none spoke, as none had heard her. All were too focused on their own thoughts. Kaedae emerged from the hut and glanced at Kagome. 'Ah. So you have returned. Good. She has been asking for you.' 'who?' before Kaedae responded Kagome heard a small voice call out 'who's there Granma Kaedae?' at this, the curtain door was moved aside and a young girl stepped out. Instantly Sango was up and helping the girl. 'I'm ok. You don't need to help me stand anymore mommy Sango' 'I know, but I feel better when you have help.' 'fine.' the girl leaned on "mommy Sango" and together they made their way to the trees. 'who was that?' 'don't you recognize her? She is the half demon girl that has been traveling with you.' she looks and acts a lot younger than when we first met, Kagome thought. 'why did she call Sango, "mommy Sango"?' 'because, my dear, that is her term for Sango, because she is like a mother to the young girl. 'mommy Sango, you said that sister Kagome was to return soon. Do you think that she will recognize me?' the child was clearly worried that her "sister" might not recognize her. 'I wouldn't worry too much about it my child. I think that she will recognize you. Although you might have to help her out. You have, after all changed very much since she last saw you.' before Kagome could speak, Kaedae answered her question. 'Sango has kind of adopted the girl, and the girl thinks of you as like her sister.' Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was obviously worried about the girl and ashamed at how she appeared. For on her arms and legs were bandages, she had many cuts and scrapes, her head was wrapped in bandages as well, and she had trouble walking. Ashamed, he went up to Kagome and explained what had happened to the girl. In the time that she was gone, only about five days, the girl had gotten attacked by someone she considered like a brother, she was unconscious for two days from his attack and from her own self-induced wounds, she had slept for two days, she had been adopted by Sango and she had gone through a type of therapy to help her gain strength in places that she did not use while she recuperated. 'Inuyasha is trying to make up for what he did and to win back her trust. It is slow, but he is patient. She still won't be alone in the same area as him, but that is understandable.' Kaedae explained when Inuyasha went off toward the girl and stopped several feet away. 'she is still weary of him and won't let him get too near, but he has been allowed much closer recently.' 'what of Miroku?' a small voice answered her question. 'daddy Miroku! Come see what I can do!' the child eagerly got up, and with some help, she trotted over to where her "daddy Miroku" was. Laughing he asked her to show him. While she was performing her trick, Kagome turned to Kaedae and once again had her question answered before it was asked. 'No. He and Sango are not a couple. He is like a father to her, a little overprotective, but he cares for her.' by the end of the trick the girl turned around in circles, scaring both her "parents" very deeply, but she just laughed until she saw Kagome. 'sister Kagome? Is it really you?' Kagome nodded. After getting an ok from Sango and Miroku, she walked over to where the older girl stood. Hugging her "sister" the half demon girl asked 'why? Why did you leave? Why didn't you come back when I called for you?' Kagome had no response. 'I don't know.' was all she could say.

No one is sure why I haven't healed like I should. By now I should be perfectly well, but I'm not. I need to rest often and many of my wounds will not heal. Even common scrapes will not heal. They remain as they were when I first got them. We have tried many things, but none work. Perhaps Kagome has an idea. Maybe with her help I can get better, and we can move on. I know that Inuyahsa is sorry, and that he didn't mean to do what he did, but that doesn't change the fact that he hurt me. Maybe one day I will allow him close to me again. But that day is not today. I don't think I can do that until I am healed.

'Could she be the reason that she doesn't heal?' after the young half demon had gone to bed, the older ones sat trying to think of why she doesn't heal and what they can do to help her.

'what do you mean?'

'well, perhaps her mind is what is making her stay hurt. Her mind can't get past the attack, and so it refuses to let her body do so.'

'what do you suggest we do?'

'we need her to talk about what happened. Once she lets go of her feelings, I think she can heal.'

'we're willing to try anything.'

The next day Kagome, after getting permission for the outing, took the girl to a spot in the woods where they could talk.

'you look younger than when we first met.'

'mommy Sango thinks that when I first got here, I stayed the age that I was before, but now I have re-ver-ted' at reverted the child slowed down to make sure that she pronounced it correctly. 'to the age at which I would be if I had lived here all along.'

'that makes sense. How are you feeling? Do you remember anything more about your life before you got here?'

'I'm feeling ok. I hurt most of the time, but I can deal with it. Sometimes the pain gets really bad, and I know it scares mommy Sango and daddy Miroku. At first I tried to hide when it got really bad, but I would faint from the pain and that scared them more, so I don't try to be brave anymore. I know it scares them, but I try not to let too many things do that. I don't tell them, but I'm scared too.'

'what are you scared of?' maybe she will tell me about the attack, Kagome thought

'I'm scared that I won't get better. I know that I am a buh-ur-den' again the child sounded out the word. 'but I just can't seem to heal. We have tried many different lotions and potions, we even tried having nothing, but I still haven't healed. Nothing worked. Nothing even made it better, a few made it worse so we stopped them right away.'

'oh, I'm so sorry. But what of your previous life? Any new things come back to you?'

'the only thing new I remember is lying in a bed with bars on the side, kind of like a crib, but the bars were metal. There was a needle in my arm and I was in a room that wasn't mine. I felt really bad, and I didn't know what was wrong with me. I know that I had had something done, but I don't remember and I think that what was wrong with me had to do something with what had happened.'

'I think that you were in a hospital. You were getting fluids through the needle and you probably had had an operation done.'

'oh.'

How do I bring up the subject of the attack in casual conversation? Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

sigh 'you probably want to know how I got like this.'

'I think that we both need to hear what happened.'

'well, after I would train with Inuyasha, I knew that he was disappointed in me. So instead of eating with the rest of you, I would go back into the woods to train. I kept saying to myself that I would eat when I got back. But I never would. I would just pass out and not wake until the rest of you did.'

'is that how you got all those cuts and scrapes and bruises?'

'yep, I would go through the stuff that I just did until I got it. Then I would do it again to see if I could do it better.'

'if you got it, why did you want to be better?'

'because I was never as good as Inuyasha. I wanted him to be proud of me. I wanted him to say good job.'

'but he never did, did he?'

'oh he did, in his own way.'

'what do you mean?'

'oh, he would say, you got it, good. Now lets try this. I could tell there was an unspoken "about time" in his compliments, but that just made me want to practice harder. I wanted to be able to get it the first time, or at least in the first day of training. So I would try my best, but I just couldn't get it. Those moves are a lot harder than they look. So I would practice some more until I did get it. That took a long time, and I often made mistakes, so I would get hurt. I used the coat that you gave me to cover up my arms so that no one knew what I was doing. At least that was my hope. Sometimes I knew that people were watching me, but I tried not to let it affect me. I just ignored them and continued. I kind of hoped, I guess, that it would be Inuyasha. I wanted him to see that I was practicing on my own to get stronger like him. I wanted him to be proud of me. But it was never him. It was always someone else. I knew that they followed me, but I knew that after a while they would leave. I didn't notice it for some time until either her scent went away, or it was someone else's.'

'you could smell the people who followed you? Did you ever figure out who it was?' Kagome was worried that the girl knew she had watched.

'I couldn't match scents yet, so I just knew it was the same female who was following me. But one time, it wasn't her, it was another female. I still have trouble with scents. I can tell if someone is a friend or not, and if they are a boy or a girl, but I can't say it is this person. I know Inuyasha is upset that I can't do that, so I would work on it, but I never get any better.'

Relieved, Kagome asked 'but what happened with your arm and leg?'

'I evidently broke them, in addition to six ribs, and bruising about ten other ribs.'

'how?'

'in training.'

'shouldn't you have noticed the pain?'

'oh, I hurt alright. I just didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want them to see it as a weakness. So I kept working and training with them. It hurt, but I wouldn't stop. I knew I had to get stronger, and the only way I could do that was to work through the pain. it wasn't too bad. After a little bit, I became numb, so I didn't feel anything. I never told Inuyasha because he would just say that I was weak.'

'only someone really strong can work through pain that big. I know. I broke my wrist when I was a little girl. I hurt so bad that I cried. I couldn't do anything with it, let alone ignore it and train with it.'

The girl shrugged. 'Inuyasha gets hurt all the time and he just goes right though it, so I figured that if I was hurt, I shouldn't show it.'

Kagome knew she wouldn't win this fight, so she just let it go.

'because I wouldn't eat or drink, I got de-hy-drae-ted' the child needed to sound out the big words. 'and I was starving. I didn't feel hungry, but Granma Kaedae said that was because I hadn't had anything in so long, that my body was using itself for nutrients and it didn't expect food. Once I got something in my stomach I would feel really hungry. Mommy Sango asked if I was thirsty, and I told her a little so she got me some water, but she and Granma Kaedae would only let me drink a little at a time. They said that if I drank too much too soon I could get sick. Granma Kaedae gave me a lot of food, but I could only eat a little of it before I was stuffed.' the girl put her arms out in front of her like that was her belly and puffed out her cheeks. 'Granma Kaedae said that my stomach got really tiny because I wasn't eating, so I have had to get it back to normal by eating a lot. I can't have a big meal yet, so I just eat a bunch of little ones throughout my day.'

Getting up, the child cried out 'all right mommy Sango.'

'what did you hear?'

'mommy Sango was reminding me that it is time for me to eat. We should probably head back. Mommy Sango likes to make sure that I eat. She doesn't want this to happen again.'

'well, I packed a lunch with help from Sango, so why don't we look and see what was packed, ok?'

The girl nodded enthusiastically. They had a good lunch after Kagome read the note that Sango left as instructions for the girl.

'what about your shoulder?'

the girl looked down at the ground. 'you don't want to know.'

'what happened?'

'that was from the night I was attacked. When he asked about the spell, he started shaking me. He shook me so hard that it dis-lo-k-ted my shoulder.'

'why don't you tell me what happened after my fight with Inuyasha.'

'all right, but you asked for it, I didn't want to tell you, but you in-sis-ted.'

'fair enough.'

'well, after mommy Sango hit daddy Miroku on the head with her boomerang,'

'why did Sango hit Miroku?' Kagome interrupted

'because he had been holding me, and she thought he was going to do something bad.'

'not too unlikely knowing him.' Kagome mumbled to herself.

'well, we noticed that you two were sill fighting, but that you left mad. When mommy Sango told me about the well that you used, I thought we could use that. Somehow we got there before you did, and I was sitting on the edge when something hit me. I fell into the well. I didn't go back, so I jumped out. I joked that if Inuyasha came at me with his sword, it would be just like last time. If I had known what was going to happen next, I never would have said that.'

'what happened?'

The girl closed her eyes and continued, taken back to when it all happened. 'I heard a growl so I froze and tried to figure where it was coming from. Before I could, he was behind me. He grabbed me by my shoulders really hard and spun me around to face him. His eyes weren't their natural color.'

'what color were they?' Kagome was starting to get scared for this child.

'they were red-ish. They weren't really red, just kind of half way between his yellow and red, kind of a red-ish, orange-ish, yellow-ish color. He growled at me. He asked me what I had done to him. I didn't know what he was talking about. He screamed about us putting something on him, then he started shaking me. I couldn't answer. I was too scared. I'm really lucky mommy Sango was there. She got him to let go of me and she held me. When I woke up I was in Granma Kaedae's hut, and I was given something to drink. It smelled really bad, but I knew better than to argue. I drank it and felt really sleepy. When I woke up next, it was a few days later. Mommy Sango had been with me the entire time. She helped me to stand and walk. She is always there for me. She helps me with my exercises. I have to do them to get my strength back. I didn't use my muscles for a few days, and some I'm still not allowed to use that much. But I am getting a little stronger every day. Today I didn't need mommy Sango's help to get dressed. Daddy Miroku and Inuyasha sleep outside. Daddy Miroku does it to keep an eye on Inuyasha. I don't like being in the same room with him. He's too close. Even outside, I want someone close. Just to make sure that he won't do it again. I know that he is sorry, and that he really didn't mean to hurt me. He was just upset and forgot about his own strength, plus he didn't know about my other injuries. But that doesn't change the fact that he hurt me.'

Kagome was shocked at what her hayano had done to this girl. She couldn't believe that he got that upset. That he got upset enough to let part of his demon blood loose. It just didn't sound like the same Inuyasha that she knew. But the girl had taken off her outer shirt (she wore two, one that had no sleeves, and an outer one that did. The reason she wore two was that the outer one had several holes in it and she needed an undershirt to stay decent. They decided that a shirt without sleeves would work well.) and showed Kagome the marks on her arms. They were still very clearly handprints. There was only one person with hands like these that could have done this. The handprints were quite large, and Kagome could see points where claws had dug into her flesh.

All Kagome could do was pull the girl close and apologize. With tears running down her face, Kagome asked the girl to forgive her. The girl asked why?, Kagome didn't do anything.

'if I had been here, maybe this wouldn't have happened. I might have been able to do something. If nothing else, take some of the punishment or you-know-what him.'

'nobody could have changed what he did. If you sat him, he probably would have fallen on top of me and crushed me. And I don't think he would have harmed you.'

'what makes you say that?'

'because he cares for you. I'm just an annoying pest that gets in the way' she was looking down when she said this, but at her next line she looked up straight into Kagome's eyes. 'but you, you are special to him.'

A little embarrassed that this child would say something like that, Kagome tried to pass it off like nothing. 'yeah, but that is just because I can sense the sacred jewel shards.' both knew that this wasn't the complete truth, but neither was willing to say anything to contradict it.

'you told me what he did, but you never said how you felt. Yes, I know you were scared, but was that it?' Kagome was trying to get the conversation back to where it could help her.

The girl thought for a moment. She shook her head. 'just scared.' Kagome could see that there was something else, but that she didn't want to acknowledge it. Kagome just took the girl back to the hut so that she could rest.

Later that night Kagome explained a plan she had that might help the girl. Sango and Miroku were a bit weary at first, but later realized that this could be their only hope at helping this girl that was like a daughter to them both. They gave their consent, but on one condition. 'We get to be in the room when it happens.' 'deal, why not have everyone there?' 'it would have to be outside if you want to include Inuyasha.' Sango said 'she still refuses to be in the hut if he is there.' as Kagome left, Sango gave one last thing, 'remind him to keep his distance. If he's too close…' 'I'll remind him.'

Sango talked with her daughter about the experiment. She told the girl that it wouldn't hurt her, but maybe there was something that was bothering her that she didn't know about. Trusting her mommy Sango, the girl agreed to the plan. Sango only hoped that this wouldn't ruin the trust that she had with the girl.

That night, Kaedae gave the girl a potion to put her to sleep. 'now this won't hurt. It will only make you sleepy. And then we are going to try to talk to you.'

'wouldn't it be better to talk to me when I'm awake? How am I going to respond if I'm asleep?'

'since the problem is so far deep inside you, you don't realize it, having you asleep will help. You know how you talk in your sleep?' the girl blushed, embarrassed that she did. 'well, we are going to use that. We will ask you questions, and you will respond with the truth because your inner self can't lie. It will also know what is bothering you if something is.'

'you really believe this will work?'

'we hope.'

'I trust you Granma Kaedae, mommy Sango, daddy Miroku. I know you won't let anything bad happen to me.'

At these words the adults only wish that they are not betraying that trust.

The girl drank the potion and fell asleep soon after. Inuyasha was nearby, but far enough away for the girl's liking. He wanted to get closer, but he didn't think that it would be a good idea, so he just kept his distance.

'are we ready?'

'is she asleep yet?'

'yes. Are you sure that this isn't going to harm her?'

'well, she is going to have to deal with some pretty deep issues, but I think that this will help her.'

'ok. We're ready.' Sango and Miroku look at each other and then at the child. Their shared concern was clear to all.

'then let us begin. can you hear me?'

'yes.'

This is working. Kagome thought excitedly. She never told anyone her fears that the child wouldn't answer or that it wouldn't work. They needed her to be sure, otherwise they would never have allowed this to take place.

'can you tell me your name?'

'no, I don't remember it.'

'that's alright, can you tell me…' they asked some basic questions to make sure that this would work.

'now I want you to tell me, why are you afraid of Inuyasha' he perked up waiting and fearing the answer.

'he attacked me. I don't know why, I didn't do anything to him.' the girl started crying 'why?' she turned to face him 'Why big brother did you attack me? Why did you hurt me?' these questions were directed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked. She called him "big brother". he ran up to her side and grabbed her hand and held it very gently.

'I was upset. I felt protective of you and I didn't know why. I thought that you had put something on me so that I wouldn't hurt you. I wasn't thinking clearly. If I had, I would have known that you would never have done anything like that.' he spoke to her gently. 'I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.'

'it's alright big brother.'

'why didn't you tell me that you were training by yourself? Why didn't you let anyone see how hurt you really were?'

'I was afraid.'

'afraid of what, my little sister?'

When Inuyasha called her "little sister" Kagome smiled. No one who is around this child can help but to love her. They are her family. They each have a role, which they gladly fill. Her term for them says what their role is. They willingly take on the responsibility that each role has and in return give her the responding term.

'afraid that you would think I'm weak for admitting that I hurt.'

'why would you think that?'

'because you get hurt a lot and you never mention it.'

'you just haven't seen me get hurt badly. There have been many times when I admitted that I was hurt. But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me that you were training.'

'I thought that if I could get stronger like you, than you would be proud of me. I know that I don't get things right away, so after we practice I would go off and practice until I got it.'

Here Kagome interrupted. 'but she would do more than just that. Once she got it, she would keep doing it until she got better. Until she could do it as well as you.' Inuyasha looked up at Kagome while she was talking, then looked back down at the little girl on the ground.

'I didn't want to let you down.'

'oh my sweet little sister, you never did. I WAS proud of you. For trying your hardest and never giving up.'

'then why didn't you say that? You only said bad things about me.'

'I wanted you to be tough. I was afraid.'

'you were afraid?'

'yes, I was afraid that if I admitted that I cared for you, that I would go easy on you and because of that you would be weak and get hurt and it would have been my fault. But it doesn't matter now, because you still got hurt and it was all my fault.'

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He got up, and left. The girl continued to cry. She woke up, still crying and cried out. 'Don't go!' he stopped. 'Don't go! I need you big brother!'

'no.' he said simply. 'you don't need a big brother like me.' with these final words of parting, Inuyasha left the group. He walked far into the forest and was not seen for the rest of the night.

'why?' the girl was confused, scared, and alone. 'he sees that I need him, and yet he still walks away. Why? Is it because I'm not good enough? I've tried. I've tried to get stronger. I've tried to be better. Why?' the girl continued to cry while her mother, father, and older sister held her, not sure of what words to use to comfort the girl, unsure of how to ease the pain in her heart, but knowing that the pain must be great.

Her wounds healed at the rate which was normal for her kind. She could walk, run, and play like she should. She also aged back to where she was before. No explanation was given for her age changes, but none was asked, nor was one required. The girl, unlike before, became very sullen and withdrawn. She refused to speak unless she had to, and she wouldn't look anyone in the eye. Her training with Inuyasha never picked up where they had left off, and when she would leave the group, it wouldn't be to train. She wouldn't notice if a demon attacked, or if she got injured. If one pointed out to her that she was hurt, she would shrug and say that she would heal and that it was no big deal. Her adoptive family was worried, but there was nothing they could do. Her heart was breaking, and there was no magical cure except for time.

Ch. 3

I walked behind the group like I did before, only this time I couldn't talk for a different reason. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would cry. All that took place that night is still in my memory. They put me to sleep, and we found out how I felt about what happened to me. That night I healed as I should have before. I also went back to the age I was before. We moved on once I was healed, but it wasn't like it was before. Everything has changed. I'm shunted off to the side with Shippo so that I don't get hurt, just like when I first got here. I understand. I'm weak. I need everyone to protect me. I eat what I am made to, I drink when I must, I sleep because I have to. I no longer exist as I once did. We have passed through many places, but I did not see them. We have fought many demons, but I do not remember them. If I get hurt, I do not feel it. I am numb. Inside and out. I know that the others are worried, but I do not know what to say to make them feel better. At night I wonder what I'm doing here. Why I was brought here, and for what reason. I also think about what I can do to make up for all the trouble I have caused. The only thing that I can think of, is for me to go away. I leave the group to go into the forest and think. I know that they will always send someone after to make sure that I am alright, so I make sure to say nothing out loud. I wonder what method would be best. I ruled out walking off of a cliff. One, there aren't many cliffs around, and two, it would cause more problems. I don't want them to have to mourn for someone who caused them problems. I want them to move on with their lives without me. I have worked out that I must leave them at some point. I have tried different parts of the day, and the only time that their guard is down is at night. I worked out that if I make as if I were going to get a drink, then none will question until it is too late and I am too far away to track. Inuyasha, I'm sure will be glad when I leave. I'm just a menace and a pest. Sango and Miroku will forget about me quickly, for I was someone else that needed to be taken care of, and they have bigger concerns to deal with than just me. Kagome might be sad, but like the others, her memories of me will fade until I am nothing. Yeah. That will work. I just have to plan it for when only Inuyasha is awake. If any of the others are, they will want to come with me. The only problem is making sure that I have enough time between when I leave, and the next morning. I'm sure that IF they were to go after me, it would be in the morning. I can only hope that my note will deter them from following me, but if not, it will at least slow them down giving me more time.

Damn it! Why did it have to be tonight?! Couldn't the moon have waited ONE MORE NIGHT?, before becoming full? The moon, which normally gave me comfort, was the one tormenting me. I had planned for this to be the night that I left. Unfortunately, I hadn't been paying attention to the moon's cycle. I can't leave when I'm human. I won't get far enough away. Even if I run all night, he could catch up in half a day. No, I have to wait one more night. This is torture. Everything was perfect, except for the moon. I have to do this. I have to leave now, before something happens. Just a few more hours then the sun will rise. Then just keep walking. Knowing that I am to leave makes the day harder. But I can do it. I can be strong enough to last on my own. Just long enough for me to find a way home.

I did it. He didn't suspect a thing. He he he. He is so dense. I could have told him I was going to Siberia, and he would have reacted the same. Good for me, bad for him. I just hope that my note will work. Every time we stopped for a rest, I would write something. I made sure that it was in English, so that none of the others could read it while I wrote it, and Kagome will be able to decipher what it says. I just wrote,

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, but I'm fixing it now. I've left to find the answers to my questions. Please don't follow me. I did this for you. I know that you have your own missions to finish, and I have been slowing you down. I'm sorry. I hope that you will forgive me. Be happy, and know that I will not return." I can only hope that they understand, and follow the letter.

I've been walking for a while now, and so far it doesn't seem like anyone is after me. Good. They continued on their journey. I'm sure Inuyasha is just fine without me, he was probably the loudest voice to agree to my note and to move on while they could. Little did I know what actually took place. If I can keep this pace up, then I should be too far to track. I truly am sorry, for all the pain and worry I caused, for all the times I could have done more but didn't. hopefully without me there, they can go a lot farther and faster. I stop to rest and eat something, when I hear something coming. I duck into the bushes and wait, listening and sniffing. I try to figure out what the scent is. It seems so familiar.

'what do you mean she left?!'

'during the night she said that she was thirsty so she was going to get a drink of water.'

'and you didn't notice that she took all her stuff?'

'what stuff? I did think it was kind of odd that she left that paper where it could get blown away, so I put a rock on top of it.'

'where is the paper?' calm and deadly

He gets the paper and shows it to her. She reads it, and gasps.

'what is it? What happened?'

'I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, but I'm fixing it now.' Kagome reads, 'I've left to find the answers to my questions. Please don't follow me. I did this for you. I know that you have you own missions to finish, and I have been slowing you down. I'm sorry. I hope that you will forgive me. Be happy, and know that I will not return.' there is a shocked silence as everyone takes in what just happened.

'we have to get her back.'

When he lands, I know who he is. Probably doing this to make Kagome happy, I thought. I just stay hidden in my bush, not making a sound, trying to calm my heart and breathing, as well as masking my scent. I figure he'll leave if he doesn't find me right away. That was when I noticed Kirara. I nearly swore out loud. I wondered what they were doing. They were supposed to have moved on. It was supposed to be a clean break. The note made sure that they knew that I was alright, and that I left of my own free will. I had even put in there, "don't follow me". I figured he wouldn't have any problem with that, and besides, their mission was more important than me.

'I'll go on ahead, and try to find her. Go on Kirara and try searching from the sky. I'll follow her scent.'

With the plan accepted by all, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all climbed on Kirara as she lifted into the sky. Inuyasha cursed the girl for leaving. He followed her scent going as fast as he could to try and catch up. She's had a whole night to cover ground. He thought. I have to make up that time before the gap gets any bigger. While high in the air, the trio talk about what was going on. 'why is he so intent on finding her?' Kagome asked. 'I overheard Kaedae tell him that she thinks he feels she is like his family. And that she reminds him of both of you. He doesn't want to make the mistakes he made with you, and he doesn't want her making his mistakes.' Sango said. 'could it also be that he feels responsible for how she is feeling?' Miroku wondered. Inuyasha had stopped in a clearing where her scent was strong, and didn't branch off anywhere. Sniffing he wondered where she would be. He couldn't smell her out, she was everywhere in this clearing, and he couldn't see her. He decided to search the clearing. The three in the sky noticed him stopped in a clearing and decided to help him out by looking from above. Unfortunately for them, the trees were too thick for them to see her.

Luckily they didn't seem to notice me. Unfortunately, while I was busy looking in the sky, I had risen slightly above my hiding place. This normally wouldn't matter, but Inuyasha noticed my ears above the bush. He jumped and landed on me, pinning me to the ground. 'GET OFF ME!' I screamed. 'not until we talk.' he said. I tried forcing him off me, but he was too strong. Looking up at those in the air he said, 'found her!' they came down into the clearing and came to where I was still struggling to get him to move. 'will you stop STRUGGLING! Miroku, Sango help me hold her down.' they came over and I knew that I wouldn't be a match for three, so I stopped struggling, and started sulking. Inuyasha got off of me when I had stopped moving, and I got into a sitting position. 'what the hell are YOU doing here? I told you I'd be fine Kagome, you didn't need to send your attack dog after me.' 'what did you call me?' he he he. Struck a nerve. I decided that if I could piss him off enough, I could get away. 'you heard me. Or would you have rather me called you her' I didn't get to finish my sentence because ONCE AGAIN he was on top of me. 'STOP DOING THAT!' I screamed. He was really pissing me off. First he hates me, then he trains me, then he attacks me, now he's on top of me. I couldn't figure him out. I tried harder to get him off of me. 'Inuyasha, if you want her to listen you have to get off of her.' 'Listen to your owner.' I said. I had decided to continue with my strategy. Don't know why. Just ended up with him on top of me, but I didn't want to talk and I couldn't think of anything else. He growled, but he did get up. 'I told you I'd be fine. Shouldn't you be after somebody who has something, or something like that?' I hadn't really paid attention to what they were after. 'not without you.' this surprised me somewhat, but I figured she didn't realize how much better they would be without me, so I decided to remind them. 'look, I don't know what your mission is, I can't differentiate scents, I'm weak, I hide, I can't do anything right, I just get in the way. You'd go a lot faster without me dragging you down. I only take from the group, I don't give anything back. You don't need someone to take care of; you need to leave me and either go alone, or find someone who can do something.' at this point the growling got so intense, everyone noticed. They all turned to stare at him. 'what is your problem. I figured you'd be the happiest. If I left, you wouldn't have to worry about me. You could do whatever it was you were doing before. You wouldn't fight as much, you wouldn't have to deal with me, and you wouldn't have to' I couldn't believe this guy. Why couldn't I finish a thought? This time though, I got to remain upright. He grabbed me stopping my speech as I stared at him and at his hands. How DARE he do that. He wasn't holding tightly, but still. 'Let go of me.' I said it calmly and coolly, making sure to put all of my anger and malice into those four words. He let go, and I continued. 'You have no right to touch me. You have absolutely no reason to stay here. Leave, or let me leave. I will get out of you sight and you'll never have to deal with me again. I can take care of myself. Even if I die, it will be because of me. Not you. Maybe that is the only way to return home. I don't know. But what I do know, is that you will never see me again if I can help it. Now stay away from me and let me pass.' I said everything calmly, but they all saw the anger that was underneath the surface that begged to be let loose. I turned from the group and started walking out of the forest, when he was in my way again. 'move' was all I said. He replied in the same manor. 'no. you will stay here and listen to what we have to say. You can do this one of a few ways. You can be standing or sitting (I don't really care) on your own, I can be holding you to make sure you don't leave, or I can be on top of you, holding you down. Take your pick. If you fight, I'll hold you down. If you try to escape, I'll keep a grip on you. If you do as you're told, you remain free.' I knew he meant what he said, so I walked over to the group (ok, is was more of a stomp, but whatever) and plopped down sulking. He could make me stay during the talk, but he couldn't make me listen. wow. Kagome thought. I have never seen Inuyasha act like this. He seems so calm and in control. He knows what to say to make sure she does what he wants, and he knows how to say it. He seems to understand that fighting her physically isn't going to do anything, and he doesn't have the same tolerance for insults that she does, so he does this. He remained calm, while still letting her know that he would carry out his threats. Inuyasha walked behind the girl letting her know that he wasn't going to let her escape. At least she's staying here, he thought as he stayed behind her just in case he needed to either capture her or hold her down. Sango tried to talk to the girl but she wouldn't listen. She would turn her head away from whoever was speaking, and it was starting to get on Inuyasha's nerves. Here they were, trying to be nice and bring her back, but she wouldn't even give them a chance. He finally couldn't take it anymore. 'Ahhhhh!' he screamed bringing everyone's attention to him. Even she looked, startled by his sudden outburst. 'that's it! If you're not going to listen now, then you will listen later. Either way you're coming with us.' 'what if I refuse?' she asked calmly. He simply told her 'you don't have a choice.' as he picked her up and put her on Kirara who seemed to know instinctively to go big at that time. She struggled in his grasp to get off but he didn't give her the chance. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, the three lifted into the air and were off. Sango, Miroku and Kagome stood in shock at what had just happened. 'did he just?' 'yeah. He kidnapped her.' 'where do you think he's taking her?' Sango and Kagome turned and looked at him when he asked. They had no clue. 'let's just go in the direction he was headed in and see if we can catch up to him.' they agreed this was a good plan and headed off in the same direction, shock still silencing them.

When Inuyasha landed, he took some rope and used it to tie the girl to a tree. Smiling to himself as the girl struggled to free herself and couldn't, he thought "that ought to hold her", and he waited for the others to arrive. They had flown in a straight line until they came to the edge of the forest. Nearby was a river partially hidden by a group of sturdy trees. He chose the thickest, sturdiest tree and used that to tie the girl. "now she has to listen to what we say. She can't walk away, and she can't free herself without help." he thought. While he waited, the girl was screaming for him to release her. He thought that it was good she was screaming, the others can use their ears to help them hurry up.

'what is that?' Kagome asked

'I'd say that Inuyasha has her tied somewhere to take a break and that would be her screaming.' Sango calmly replied.

Surprised at her statement, Kagome asked, 'what makes you say that?'

'well, that's her voice, and she's saying 'get off your ass and get me off of this tree right now, you bastard Inuyasha.'' listening carefully, Kagome could here it as well. As they hurried towards the sound, they came out of the forest and saw the girl tied tightly to a tree, struggling as if she could break the bonds any moment, and Inuyasha sitting against another tree not paying her any attention. Looking up he said, 'you finally got here. Good. Maybe you can shut her up. It's starting to get on my nerves.' with a _humph_, the girl turned her head away from the group. Kagome, sensing that the girl wouldn't talk with everyone there, shooed them away. She thought if the two of them could talk, in English even so the others couldn't understand, that she would open up.

What is up with this group? I wondered. I try to run away so that they don't have to deal with me anymore, and they track me down. If only there was a nearby cliff. I would have gone off of that. There's no way they would have followed me. I think. I hope. I just don't get it. I'm a bother and a nuisance. I get in the way, I don't fight, and yet they won't leave me alone.

'it's just going to be you and me. We can talk about anything you want to, but I hope you will tell me why you thought it was for the best if you left.' Kagome said in English.

'you promise?' I wanted to be sure. 'we can keep talking in English?'

She nodded.

I asked the question I had been wondering ever since I saw them. 'why did you follow me? Didn't you read my note? Or do you guys just need someone to take the blame. Someone to be the reason you fail, someone to be the weakest so you feel better about yourselves? If that's it, just turn around and leave.' I had to know the real reason that they came after me.

'we followed you because you are a part of our group and we were worried about you.'

'feh' oh no! I'm turning into him! I've spent WAY too much time around him to be picking up his habits.'

Kagome started giggling about the look on my face. To this I just glared. She looked up at me and I had to smile. I know she didn't mean it to be nasty, I just had a look of horror on my face when I realized what I'd said. Gaining control over herself, Kagome asked me the question that I'm sure brought them all out here.

'why did you think that this was for the best?'

'isn't it obvious?'

She shook her head.

'look. I don't fight, I'm the weakest one out of all of you, you have to constantly keep an eye out for me, you have to take care of me (which I'm sure you don't want to do), and to top it all off, it was my fault that what happened to me did.'

She had started shaking her head when I began my list, but she looked shocked when she heard that I thought it was my fault.

'how is it your fault?'

I sighed. 'if I had been better, he never would have snuck up on me. I wouldn't have been injured if I was a proper half demon. If I had told somebody about what was going on with me, then my injuries would have been made known to him, and he wouldn't have done that. You see. It was through my own stupid fault that I got hurt.' I was true. If I was better, smarter, and stronger I would have been ok. I won't blame him for something that wasn't his fault. If I hadn't been so scared I could have set him straight from the beginning. I know that if he did that to anyone else, they would have been ok. They wouldn't have collapsed like I did. Once again she disagreed. This was starting to bug me. Even my opinions are wrong. 'maybe I should have just gone out of my way to find a cliff and jumped off.' I didn't realize I said this last part out loud until I looked up and she was in my face.

'never, never say that again. You are an important part of this team. I won't stand for you doing something like that. You made mistakes. All of us have. It isn't your fault that Inuyasha attacked you. It was his. You didn't ask for him to do that. He did it, all on his own. You are not going to blame yourself for things that are out of your control. Nothing you could have done would have made any difference. If he did that to Sango, Miroku, or I, we would have reacted the same.'

'but Sango stood up to him. She wasn't afraid.'

'yes she was. She was afraid for you. She was afraid what would happen to you. She could see him, and she could see that you were scared. If it wasn't for that she would have been frozen longer and he might have attacked her.'

'you're just making that up. Sango took care of me because I forced her to. Just like Miroku.'

'no. they care for you. They did all of that because they wanted to, not because you forced them to.'

'how do you know that? You weren't even there.' I know it was low, but it just came out.

'I know because they told me.' she looked sad.

'what? Why would they do that? When did they do that?'

'when they told me what happened. They told me how badly you were injured, and what you had been doing. I had followed you once, but I didn't know the extent to which you pushed yourself. You're lucky to be alive.'

'from his attack? Yeah I know. When he held me I knew that it was only ok because I was a half demon. If I had been human, he probably would have crushed me.'

She shook her head. 'no, I meant from how far you pushed yourself. Humans can only go for so long without eating or drinking. Because you are a half demon, this period is longer. Add to that the fact that you were physically tired from all the work you had done, and sleep deprivation didn't help. And yet you tried to be happy and energetic. You kept yourself covered even when it was too warm for the jacket, and you didn't complain.'

'That doesn't show strength,' I argued, 'that shows my stupidity. If I had been smart I would have eaten with the rest of you and regularly went to sleep instead of staying up all night practicing something.'

I just thought of something. 'why was Inuyasha so intent on me staying put? Doesn't he hate me? I figured that he would have been the happiest one out of all of you. I thought that he would have argued for following my directions and leaving me.'

'he was the one that was the first to say we find you.'

Now I was really confused. I guess it showed on my face, because she explained. She said that he thought of me as like a little sister, and that he didn't want to make the same mistakes he made with Kagome with me, and that he didn't want me making his mistakes. We talked some more, some important stuff got resolved, and we had a nice sisterly chat. We got to talk about stuff that mattered, stuff that didn't, and of course had some girl talk. At one point Kagome called Sango over and, first they got me down from the tree, then together we had a kind of "girls night out". Kagome sort of explained it to the guys, but I could tell that they didn't get it. I helped her out saying that we needed time away from battles, fights, and all males, to unwind, talk, bond, and have a good time. I finished by saying that they probably wouldn't understand no matter how much we explained, but that it was a girl thing, and that they were to stay away from threat of pain. I think they understood that part. It was fun. There was no movie, popcorn, junk food, or anything of that kind, but we still talked, joked around and teased each other. It was different, but it fit here, you know? It was nice. I opened up to them and was able, for once, to be able to let my emotions go. Normally I try to keep everything bottled up because I thought that I had to. Being a half-demon meant that I had to be strong, but I got to be a girl for a change instead of a half-demon. Enough of the mushy stuff. Sorry. We fell asleep and woke up to find the guys hiding behind a rock. Instead of just screaming and waking them up, I decided that we should have a little fun with them. He he he. (insert evil laugh) it was after our fun that we decided to wake them up. We got out safely and nobody was hurt. Well, at least the girls weren't, and their pride was the only thing that got hurt for the guys. He he he. Imagine what you want what we did to them. I'm sure you can come up with better things than we did. He he he.

Ch. 4

Sniff, sniff. 'who's that?' I asked Inuyasha. I had just smelled a new person. I had finally memorized everyone in our group, so I knew it wasn't one of us. Plus it had a different smell. It didn't smell like human, it was kind of like me or Inuyasha, but different. Kind of stronger, I guess is the right word. Sniff, sniff. 'Kouga.' was the growled response. For some reason, Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome. Kind of like he was protecting her against someone. Then I saw the tornado. 'what's that?' I asked pointing at it. 'that would be Kouga. He has two jewel shards, one in each of his legs, which allows him to run at incredible speeds.' Sango explained. 'ok, so is he a friend or foe?' I wanted to know if I had to fight him, or if I could just meet him. 'he's kind of both.' I was confused. 'you see, he and Inuyasha are rivals. They refuse to lose to one another, and Kouga thinks of Kagome as his mate, but Inuyasha doesn't see it that way.' 'oh.' I understood. They competed because they both liked Kagome, whether Inuyasha admits it or not, and they both want to be known as the better one. That also explained Inuyasha's protectiveness over Kagome when he approached. 'plus, anytime Kouga gets near Kagome, he grabs her hands and compliments her. Inuyasha doesn't like that.' I had to start giggling. It was so funny. It was like something on the Discovery Channel. In my head I could hear the announcer guy saying "and here we have the rare dog demon. It appears that his rival, the wolf, has arrived. In an attempt to protect his mate, the dog demon places himself in front of her, growling at the wolf, hoping to ward off the intruder. The wolf does not appear to be threatened. He has continued to approach the female despite the dog's warnings. Now let's watch how the two will interact." Kagome asked me what I was giggling about, and I told her that I felt I was watching something on the Discovery Channel. She was a little confused, but when I started narrating what the two were doing, she started giggling as well. This caught the two's attention and they stopped fighting to look over at what was going on. The look on their faces was so funny I couldn't control myself any longer. I burst out laughing. Of course, this probably wasn't the best way to make a first impression. Kouga got really mad and stomped toward me. Figuring now, before he killed me, was a good time to introduce myself, I said 'hi. Glad to meet you.' 'who are you?' 'good question. I only wish I knew the answer to that. I came here, I have no idea how, I have little memories of my past, and I'm trying to deal with being like this. Nothing like a shock when you first come to a new place, huh.' I smiled up at him. It was like Inuyasha all over again, but at least he isn't waving a giant sword at me. 'so, what brings you here?' I asked. 'I mean there has to be a reason you'd come all the way to the middle of nowhere. What is it?' unfortunately, before he could respond, something hit me in the head. The next thing I know, I am waking up next to something warm and fuzzy. I don't really know what's going on, but whatever it is, it feels nice. I open my eyes to find myself snuggling up to Kouga. I am in his arms, somewhere. I jerk back and try to figure out what is going on. 'hey! Watch it! You'll fall.' Kouga said 'what's going on?' I had to know why I was in Kouga's arms. 'it's ok. You collapsed and we had to get you somewhere safe.' Kagome said. 'that doesn't explain why I'm in Kouga's arms.' 'Kirara was carrying Sango and they were too far away, I had to carry Kagome, and no one else was strong enough to carry you the distance we needed.' Inuyasha said. 'ok, so why am I _still_ in his arms?' 'that's a good question. Care to answer that Kouga?' he just kind of coughed and blushed and mumbled something incoherent as he put me down. 'thank you for taking care of me Kouga. I hope I wasn't too big of a burden to you.' I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, ever again. He was adamant that I wasn't. well, at least I didn't have to worry about that. A giant face suddenly came down from the front of the cave we were in and said 'so that's where you're hiding.' I couldn't help it. I screamed. It was a creepy face, and it appeared out of nowhere. For some reason, Kouga jumped in front of me just as Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. They blocked the thing from getting in, and destroyed it. I cautiously opened my eyes, and he was standing over me clearly worried. 'you ok?' he asked. 'yeah, just a little scared. I wonder how it was able to creep up on us like that. We should have smelt it while it was farther back.' 'I don't know. He didn't seem to be that strong, and he definitely didn't have any sacred jewel shards.' 'I don't think it matters too much now, he's gone. Thanks to you two. By the way, why did you jump in front of me when I screamed?' he couldn't seem to form a response, so I just waved it off, like it didn't matter. 'oh well. Thank you again. Now you've saved my life twice in one day. I'm running up quite a tab. I have to pay you back somehow.' 'you don't need to do that.' he said, but I was insistent. After all, it's good manners. Only thing is, I couldn't think of something I could do. He doesn't need any help with anything, and I still needed to stay with the group. Since he and Inuyasha didn't get along, it wasn't a good idea to have Kouga start traveling with us, besides, he has his pack to think about. I told him that the next time we met, I would pay him back. 'do you have any idea on how you're going to do this?' Miroku asked. 'not a one.' I replied. By the look that came over his face, I knew what he thought I could do to make it up to Kouga. 'but I'm _not_ doing THAT!' 'ohhh.' he wined. I looked at him incredulous. 'even if I did, do you really think that you'd get to watch? You are such a PERV!' I screamed. Sango heard me, as well as Kagome, but only Sango came back to find out what he'd done this time. I gave her a quick gist, 'you know how I said that I was going to repay Kouga when he returned?' She nodded, and I continued. 'well, he got _that_ look on his face, so I told him that I wouldn't do that and he wined. He acted like he would watch.' Sango got really mad when I told her what happened. She got her boomerang ready and began to hit him on the head. Repeatedly. While screaming at him what a perv he was. That always makes me smile. He definitely deserves it, and it is a nice way to punish him for the bad things he says, does, or thinks. Plus, how she does this I have no idea but, she always knows when he's had enough and has learned his lesson for the time being. He generally is on good behavior for a while after getting whacked.

'Kagome'

'correct. Now try this one.'

I took a sniff, but its hard to make out. It's really faint but I know that I've smelled this before.

'is it…' I'm working with Inuyasha with figuring out how to use my super senses. I need the most work with scents, so that's why he's holding things for me to smell. I have to keep my eyes closed, then I smell whatever object he's holding (from kind of far away, because I won't generally be right next to something and I don't need to stick my nose into it to smell it.) and tell him who I think the smell belongs to. We have been doing this for the past two days. every time we stop to rest. 'some kids get flashcards, I get smelly objects.' I thought out loud. He was confused. 'in school, when kids have trouble remembering something, like a vocabulary word, or their times tables, they make flash cards which they go over during breaks. This is my version of it. Some kids need help remembering what photosynthesis is, I need help remembering who smells like what.' I don't think he totally got it, but we continued until it was time to get moving again.

'demon.'

'what?'

'I said "demon". I smell a demon.'

Sniff, sniff, snnnniiiiiiifffff

'how did you smell that?'

'how could you not?'

I didn't mean to be mean, but it was kind of obvious to me. I mean, the smell was really strong, and practically up my nose. You'd have to have the senses of a human not to smell it. (no offense, but human senses suck. You can't see as far, smells have to be super strong, you're not as strong, you're hearing is limited, its like having a really bad cold all the time.)

'ha ha. I think her senses are even better than yours. Hey. Watch it.' Inuyasha had taken a swing at Miroku for that comment. Were my senses better than his? Naw. Couldn't be. Could it? Oops, not a good time to think. Time to act. Get him, take him down, protect my friends, oh no! attack towards Kagome. Oh good. Inuyasha blocked it. Sango! You are NOT going to hurt her! Hey! Over here! Wow. What a stink. Got to focus. Got to stay conscious. Must…not…fail…too late. The darkness is coming. I wonder what hit me? This feels nice. I think I felt it before. I recognize that comforting scent. It's Kouga. I should wake up. I don't want to. I like being here. If I wake up, I have to leave. I hear voices. Dang it. Now I have to wake up. Someone is shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes. Blurry faces. I sit up. I'm back down. When did I go on the tilt-a-whirl at the fair? My stomach comes up. Someone is holding my hair back. I get some water. My stomach feels better. What happened? Where am I? Is everyone safe? Too many questions in my head. I need to lie down. The darkness gets me again.

What's going on? Sango was worried. One minute the girl was fighting against the monster, and the next she was on the ground. "How does Kouga know when she needs help?" Sango thought. It seems like lately every time she's in trouble, he shows up. First, when we were talking, then he protected her against the minor demon, now when she unexpectedly faints in battle he's all of a sudden at her side protecting her. He quickly stopped the demon, then he took her to a safe place where she rested.

Kagome was worried. People do not just suddenly faint for no reason. It isn't because she's too weak, they've been watching her. She eats regularly, she has a sort of bed-time that Inuyasha strictly enforces, she doesn't overexert herself in training, and she's gotten stronger. It couldn't be poison, because then others would be affected too. If it was against half demons, Inuyasha would be in the same situation, and it would have to be a large dose of human poison to affect a half demon and all of the humans in our group are fine. So what is going on with the girl?

Kouga smiled as he watched the young girl sleeping. She looked peaceful, safe, and happy. At one point she scooted over so that she was snuggling against him. At first he stiffened, but then he relaxed when he saw how calm it made her to be next to him. He felt like he always wanted to protect her. Like as long as she was happy, he was happy. She made him forget about Kagome and her feelings toward the hayano. This girl made him forget about his problems. He didn't understand this feeling, but he liked it. He felt stronger when he was battling the demon, trying to protect this no named girl. He wanted to be by her side and help her remember her life and her name. He wanted to know the name of this girl, so that he could say it and not have to refer to her as "the girl". He remembered when he first met her. How she had collapsed into his arms, and then when he was carrying her she had shifted to be closer to him. How she had laid her head against his chest, to where his heart was, and he could feel her heart beating. How their heart beats had matched up for a little bit. How she had looked when he was holding her. Her look of shock and confusion, but no fear he was happy to note, when she awoke. He remembered her scream. It terrified him. How he hadn't even thought about Kagome. Only of protecting this female that had asked for his help when she screamed. Her face, when he asked if she was ok, was full of fear. He had wanted to kill that demon again for scaring this girl. Her eyes, full of gratitude at his bravery. He had suddenly gotten the desire to show off for her. He beat it back, but it still confused him. He had taken her to a protected area, where the others had followed. He stayed by her side throughout the ordeal. She had woken up briefly, but she had gotten sick. Kagome held back her hair, while Sango got some water to give to her once she was done. After she drank, the girl went back to laying down. This worried him. He was afraid of what was going on with her. Especially since no one knew what had happened. All they could do was wait for her to wake up once more and tell them what she remembered.

Well that was a strange dream. Me in the world of Inuyasha, as a half demon, traveling around with them defeating demons. It was a nice dream. But back to my life. I have a homework assignment for Biology that I forgot to do. Hopefully I can finish it before class starts. I don't want Ms. Zennie to yell at me for not having it. Plus I have a social studies project that I need to work on for Friday, and I have to rehearse for the after school play I'm in. I'm playing the part of the apprentice to the evil magician. Maybe I'll get the dance move I'm supposed to do, I have to dance with a mop for some reason. I feel someone shaking me, and I assume it's my mom telling to get up or I'll miss the bus. I tell her five more minuets, and the shaking grows more intense. I realize I'm the one shaking me. I'm shivering very badly. I don't know why. I should be under two blankets and a comforter. I feel a source of heat, probably a warmer spot from my electric mattress pad, and I move towards it, hoping to stop the bad shivering. When did it become furry? I open my eyes and realize that it wasn't a dream. I really am a half demon, I have been traveling with Inuyasha and destroying demons, and the furry warm thing is Kouga. I shoot up really fast, but that is a bad thing. My head starts throbbing, the world feels like it's moving under me, my stomach feels sick, and my eyes and nose hurt. I slowly lay back down and wait to feel better. Everyone saw me go up and back down and hurried over to where I was. Blinking up at them I smiled to let them know that I was awake.

'what happened?'

'don't you remember?'

'I remember the demon attacked Kagome, but Inuyasha blocked it, then it tried to hurt Sango, so I distracted it. When it turned towards me, the smell got really bad and then I tried to stay awake, but the smell was too strong. I felt the darkness come, then I was being carried by Kouga, then someone shook my shoulder but when I opened my eyes everything was blurry then when I tried to sit up I got sick, someone held my hair, I rinsed my mouth, a bunch of questions hit my head at once and then the darkness took me again. I thought I had woken up back in my world, and that this was all a dream. I was worried about some homework that I hadn't done, I felt someone shaking me but I was shivering and it didn't make sense. I felt heat nearby so I scooted to where the warm spot was, and then when I felt the fur I realized it wasn't a dream and I sat up, but I felt sick,'

'how exactly did you feel?' Kagome interrupted. If they were going to find out what happened they needed to know everything.

'my head was throbbing, my nose and eyes hurt, the ground felt like it was moving, and I felt sick to my stomach.'

What illness do those symptoms fit? The girl's problems just got bigger. She couldn't catch a break here. It isn't just a cold, and it isn't the result of poison, unless…

'Sango, do you have all of your demon pellets?'

'I think so why?'

'could you check? Maybe one was set off and some got in her.'

'alright..…..nineteen, twenty. Nope all here.'

So it isn't that, then what could it be?

Great. Another time when I'm just a burden. I get a mysterious disease that no one can figure out. Now they have to take care of me again. I can barely stay awake.

'bye bye.'

They all turn around at her words, and see her fall asleep. Kouga is a little worried until he sees her breathing. Inuyasha notices Kouga's actions and is happy. "Maybe now he'll leave Kagome alone" he thinks. All Kouga can think about is how something's wrong with this girl, and there isn't anything that he can do.

'ok. We have a problem. Let's try to solve it.'

'what is wrong with her? She faints for no reason, her senses are stronger than Inuyasha's, her symptoms are weird, and we know that it isn't because of poison, overexertion, injury, or anything like that. What does that leave?'

'maybe Kaedae knows.'

'how are we going to get her from here to there? Kirara can't carry me, Miroku, and her that distance. Inuyasha will be carrying Kagome, so do we leave someone here and take trips or…?'

'Kou..ga.'

'did she just say Kouga's name?'

'sounds like it. Why don't we have him carry her. He's done it before, he's fast, and he isn't going to let her get hurt. Just look at him.'

It was true. He was sitting next to her looking down with soft eyes. He heard his name come from the mouth of the girl laying next to him. He then vaguely heard them discuss him, but it didn't matter. All that mattered to him was her.

"well, well, well. Looks like he's found someone else to go after. And she actually returns his feelings. Now that he isn't going after Kagome, I don't really have a problem with him." Inuyasha thought. Out loud he said 'Kouga.' Kouga didn't respond, so he said it louder, 'Kouga.' still no response. Annoyed, he got up, walked over to Kouga and hit him on the head. 'KOUGA!' 'what?' 'we're taking her to Kaedae. You're carry her. Lets go.' nodding, Kouga picked up the girl carefully and followed the rest of the group outside. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back, while Miroku and Sango sat on Kirara. Going as fast as they could, they reached the hut before nightfall. Kagome and Sango got her onto the mat in the hut, while Inuyasha and Kouga went to get Kaedae. Miroku stayed behind to help protect the women. His thoughts kept straying to one particular woman inside. The woman who was as worried about the girl as he was. The one who had taken care of her with him. The one who…was walking towards him right now. 'she's resting now, but she's gotten worse. She now has a fever, is shaking very badly, and is having horrible dreams. I'm worried about her, Miroku. We almost lost her last time, and that was when we knew what was wrong with her. I don't think I could bear it if we really lost her this time.' she started to cry, and Miroku wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. 'I don't know what we can do Sango, but I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me.' with those words he squeezed her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

The girl screamed out in pain. Her entire body lifted off the mat as she convulsed. "her symptoms are getting worse. I'm afraid that if we don't find out what is wrong with her soon, she'll die. Come on! Think! What is going on here?"

All I know is pain. It burns, it freezes, it's everywhere. No place on my body is safe. It's attacking me. Help! Anybody! Ultimately I slip into unconsciousness. The darkness holds no pain, no torture. I hope that I can rest here for a while.

'all I can do is give her a peaceful sleep. Her body is at war with something. She's fighting her hardest to win, but she seems to be losing the battle.'

As Inuyasha looks into the night sky and sees the full moon, he thinks of the girl lying in pain in the hut. He wonders why she is always the target. His face radiates from the light, when something in his head clicks. Tonight is the night of the full moon, the night in which she is supposed to turn human, but she still remains a half demon. Something is horribly wrong.

Ch. 5

What is wrong with me? Why is this happening? My body feels like its on fire, but at the same time I'm freezing. I hurt so bad. What are they saying? 

'Help me'

The poor girl. First she comes into a strange land with strange people who speak a different language than her, than once she does understand what we say, she has to start training with Inuyasha. She basically kills herself to become stronger, only to have him attack her. Not only doesn't she heal, she regresses in age. Only after she is forced to come to terms with what happened does she return to normal, but she was still injured, only we couldn't see it because it was on the inside. She tries to kill herself because she feels like we would be better off without her. Some help from me and Kagome and her scars heal, only to have something like this happen. It was bad enough when we knew what was wrong and we could deal with the symptoms, but this? This is beyond anything we have ever seen. I only want her to get better. I don't want to lose her. She seems so young, her innocence is still intact, but she is forced to deal with things that she would never have seen if she wasn't dragged here by whatever the mysterious force opened the portal.

Even if she could be brought back to the modern era, it wouldn't help. The doctors would have no clue as to what is wrong with her. We have tried bringing her through the well, but she always remains, and even I can't go through when she comes with me. What is forcing her to stay here? What is it about her that prevents anything associated with her from returning to the modern era? If we only knew what her name was, we might have a better chance of doing something. We know that not even her subconscious remembers what her name was. Sometimes I see the look on her face whenever we use our names. It looks so sad, like she wants to have one, and she knows she once did, but something is preventing her from reaching in and finding it.

How could I have let something like this happen? I was supposed to look after her. I was supposed to be her guardian until she went back to her world. I know she comes from another world because I was keeping watch one night when I heard her say something. She told an entire story that came to her mind while she slept. I have to make sure that she survives until we found a portal that leads to her world. I just have to. She doesn't belong here, she doesn't deserve all that was happening to her. If I have the chance, I would double my efforts to find her a way back home.

This girl. She is the target of everything. Everyone has tried everything they can think of, and yet, nothing worked. She is in the same condition as she was when she was first brought here. No, that's wrong. She's worse. Her nightmares have gotten worse, her temperature has spiked to a dangerous level, anytime anything is forced down her stomach, five minuets later comes back up, plus she is in so much pain that she passes out from it constantly. I wondered if there was a curse placed on her, but after checking (with Sango standing nearby to make sure that I didn't do anything. Doesn't she trust me even around this girl? Apparently not.) I could find no such thing. Sango could find no source of poison, Inuyasha said that she hadn't done anything that would have resulted in such a manner, Kagome went back to her time and could find no such reason for the girl's sickness, and Kaedae can't heal her with any of her medicines. Are we going to lose her to this mysterious illness?

Ch. 6

I wonder if all this is real. I wonder if I'm going to wake up in my bed and this would all have been a dream, but then my body is wracked with pain and it is all I can do to keep from crying out. I know then that this is real. No dream would make me go through this much pain and torture. I know that they care about me, and that they are doing all they can to help, but it doesn't seem like enough. If I only knew what was wrong. Hello? Who are you? It's YOUR fault I'm like this isn't it? ISN'T IT? What did you do? How can you have done nothing and it be your fault? Yes I know this isn't where I'm supposed to be. Why can't you tell them that? And if this is the case, how come I can't go back? Oh. I'm not supposed to be here at all, not just in this time, but this dimension. So, I'm basically having an allergic reaction to this time and place because I'm not supposed to be here, am I right? So how do I get better or go home? But I don't want to die! Can I at least tell them what is going on, so that it won't hurt as much when I do pass on? They can pick out a nice place to lay my body for all eternity. Thank you. I promise it won't be long.

Her eyes fluttered open and she croaked for everyone. They, of course, rushed to her side.

'I found out why I'm sick.'

'what is it? Can we do anything?'

'no.'

'what is wrong?'

'I'm not supposed to be here. Not just this time, but this place as well. Where I come from, and where I belong, is not just the future. I come from another dimension. A dimensional portal opened up accidentally on my computer screen sucking me up. In an attempt to help with the transition, and to be able to fit, I was turned into this.' she looked at her hands that still had her claws. She coughed and had to drink something in order to continue. 'my body is now rejecting what it is now, and wishes to go back to how I was before. It also wishes to go back to where I was before. The reason I can't go through the well, is that it is a portal. But because it is the wrong one, I am not allowed to go through. My body will breaking down on itself. The only way for me to go back home is for me to die.' everyone is shocked by what they are being told. But she isn't finished. 'I only know this because someone has told me. He has come to take me back. I don't have much time left. I only want to thank you for all that you have done, and apologize for all the pain I have caused you. Kouga, go to Aimee. She will be able to help. You belong with her. Miroku, if you could be with only one woman for the rest of your life, who would you choose?' without a moments hesitation he answered, 'Sango.' 'you'll make a good father and a good husband, as long as you remember that there is only one woman your heart wants. Inuyasha, lose your pride or you'll lose your girl. She cares about you greatly. Stop hurting her, and go to her. I hope you will all be happy. No matter what happens, be there for each other. You are the only ones who can understand what you've been through. I'm so tired. I think I'm going to get some sleep.' with these final words, the girl with no name laid down for the last time. Her body could no longer keep her where it didn't belong. Her friends followed her instructions while they grieved for their comrade.

On the fifth anniversary of the day that they buried her body, Kouga, Aimee, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome were gathered around the grave. Silently they thought back to the adventures that they had with her, while Aimee was thanking the girl that she had never met. If it wasn't for this girl, she felt, Kouga wouldn't be the man he was today. Eventually screaming brought the attention of the adults to the area behind them where their young children were playing. They all smiled at what good had happened. As the sun set, all left the grave to go back home. The grave now had a few more flowers than it did previously.

As the for the no-name girl? As soon as she woke up, she sat down at her computer, and typed all of this out. Hope you have enjoyed my journey. I know that it was just a dream, but it was fun, and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat, as I'm sure all of you would have to. Remember, listen to your dreams. Maybe one day, they'll come true.


End file.
